


Just A Piece Of Plastic

by spidernoirsrubikscube



Series: God, I Hate You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Objectification, Arguing, Gavin Reed Refers to RK900 as 'It', Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Instigating Fights, Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Passive-Aggressive Comments, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Goes By Nines, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is a Bitch, really only in the first chapter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidernoirsrubikscube/pseuds/spidernoirsrubikscube
Summary: “Honesty?  You want honesty?”  Gavin looked at the plastic beside him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he did his best to keep his temper from slipping, “I honestly don’t even need you, Nines.”Or alternatively,Gavin is upset over his current situation and takes it out on his new partner after arriving on scene.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: God, I Hate You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154093
Kudos: 3





	Just A Piece Of Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been meaning to put together for a while now but haven't had the time- but here we are !! I plan on making this (at least) four parts !  
> So if you're interested, stick around for a bit and see where this story goes.  
> Also if there are any tags that need to be added, please let me know !
> 
> ~ Special thanks to Ineffable_Bullshit for letting me bounce ideas off them throughout writing this whole thing and also beta reading for me :')) ~

“This is bullshit, Captain.” His voice was loud, echoing through the precinct before the glass door to the office fully closed. Gavin’s hands slammed against the wooden desktop, not phasing the other man in the slightest. Captain Fowler finished typing whatever he’d been in the middle of before looking up at the very displeased detective. 

“What’s the issue, Reed?” There was a short pause before he added with what seemed to be a mildly annoyed sigh, “If it’s about your new partner, I don’t want to hear it. He's a state of the art, high performance android.”

“Captain, listen. I don't need a piece of plastic-” He opened his mouth to protest, his eyebrows knitting together before Jeffrey cut him off with a pointed look. Oh. He wasn’t in the mood for Gavin’s bitching today.

He absolutely wasn’t in the mood. And he was going to make sure Gavin was well aware of that, “Listen. I don’t want to hear it. In all reality, that android could take your position over completely if he wanted to. You’re lucky he was assigned to be your partner and it’s not the other way around.” The bite to Fowler’s words had Gavin standing quietly, his face tinted with a slight red hue out of embarrassment. Maybe anger. Or even out of realization that the captain was absolutely right. The silence led Fowler to believe that he’d won that argument, looking back down at his terminal before he’d started typing again, “Good. Now get out of my office. You have work you need to be doing. Maybe introduce yourself to that new android partner of yours.”

Gavin tch’d softly, his fists balling at his sides before he shoved them into the pockets of his jeans, “Yes, Captain.” He turned and left the office, shoving the door open leaving with a rather sour attitude. The glass door closed smoothly behind him, the captain shaking his head at his desk as he watched the man leave. It wasn’t a secret that Gavin still had rather strong opinions regarding plastics and how they had been stealing jobs and replacing humans and above all of that they were considered as ‘people’ now. What’s next? Letting dogs take office? Cats making laws?? Ridiculous. Everything was ridic- What was that thing doing? Why was it standing at his desk like that?

‘That thing’ in question was simply standing there holding a cup of coffee for the detective- perhaps a polite gesture for his new partner? No. Gavin narrowed his eyes a bit at seeing that plastic prick just standing there. Menacingly. It was trying to intimidate him, he was sure of that. It was so straight faced, stoic, that stupid led spinning an ugly blue. It was unsettling to say the least. But he absolutely had more to say. He was hesitant to approach his desk, his own goddamn desk and he was having second thoughts about approaching it just because it was standing there. Gavin wanted to just leave the precinct. He wanted to get into his car and just go home to his shitty little apartment. He was tired of today already, he didn’t want to deal with some new partner that he didn’t even want. He didn’t need a partner, he’s been doing fine on his own and working with the temporary partners that he was assigned from time to time while he was working cases because he didn’t have to like them because as soon as the case was done he (hopefully) didn’t have to talk to them again. Except Tina. He liked Tina and they had grown to be rather good friends- his best friend if he was honest with himself.

He’d gotten off track, where was he? Oh right. His desk. Approaching his own desk. He walked towards his desk and stood putting some distance between him and the android. Gavin looked over the thing, taking note of a few things: It was an RK900, the same model as Connor, Anderson’s little plastic pet. That thing would follow Anderson anywhere he went like a lost dog and was hardly seen anywhere without him. Hopefully this RK wasn’t like that. It was still holding out the cup of coffee towards Gavin, one of those shitty little styrofoam cups from the break room. He didn’t even get a mug and from what he could see, it was straight black coffee, not even any sugar or cream. And this model was supposedly better, smarter, more advanced in strength and reconstruction of crime scenes. ‘Better.’ It didn’t sit right with him, nothing about androids suddenly getting to decide things for themselves really sat well with the detective. And there that thing was still standing there holding that coffee. He wanted to so badly just slap it out of the RK900’s hand and all over that freakishly white coat that it was wearing. It was so neat and clean and quite frankly he didn’t like it.

“What do you want?” It came out sounding far more hostile than he had intended but at the same time he couldn’t give less of a shit about the first impression that he made on this thing. He just stood there and watched as something that could have been confusion, maybe it was annoyance flash behind the RK900’s eyes. Who cares? Gavin didn’t. Because he was also annoyed that the android was even here in the first place. Either way, he brushed the hand away that was holding the coffee and gave a huff, moving to sit at his desk. Being ever so polite, he kicked his feet up on the desk much to the distaste of the android beside his desk. He could see it written on the RK’s face that it hated how he was sitting, or maybe it was because he had declined the coffee. Oh well. Life is full of disappointments, better get the android used to it.

After a beat of silence between the two, Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the RK900 while the damn thing just stared at him like it was expecting something. That’s when it decided to talk, “Detective Reed, I am RK900. I’ve been assigned to work as your new partner on cases until further notice.” 

“RK900, huh? So your name is just your model number? They couldn't have been a little more creative?” Gavin didn’t mean to laugh, but he did. He found it really stupid that he didn’t have a real name. Even Anderson’s RK800 was named Connor. So why didn’t RK900 have a name? Actually, now that he thought about it this was kind of sad. 

The android blinked once. Twice. It’s almost like the thing was trying to process what the man had just said and also come up with some sort of answer. It’s led was cycling yellow, so that meant something anyways. This went on for a few more moments before Gavin spoke up again, “Hey, you broken there, 900?”

“No.” The reply was quick with a slight shake of it’s head, “I’m not broken, detective Reed. I was just thinking.” It held onto the cup with both hands now as his led twirled back to the blue it had been before.

“Well, don’t blow a gasket.” Gavin couldn’t help but smile at his own little joke. A bad joke? Maybe. But he was proud of it nonetheless, “Thought that you were supposed to be the most advanced. Top of the line.”

Now this seemed to get a reaction out of the android, the led on it’s temple flickering red for a moment before it pushed Gavin’s feet off his desk and set the cup down, “I am.” There was a furrow in the RK’s eyebrows, they pinched together as the things eyes squinted ever so slightly into.. Was that a glare? Huh. Maybe if he just-

“Reed! You’ve got a case. You and Nines head to the scene. I’ll send the details to your partner.” Fowler’s voice had caused Gavin to jump and sit a bit straighter but the RK seemed rather unphased by the loud sound. And was it called ‘Nines?’ Like the number nine? Well, he was an RK900. So ‘Nines’ sorta made sense as a name, though Gavin had pictured him as more of a Richard, Dick for short. 

Gavin pushed himself from his desk and stood, giving a nod towards Fowler, “On it, Captain. Let's get a move on tin can. We’ve got work to do.” He added with an almost snide look, “Guess we’ll see if you’re as good as they said you are.”

That got another reaction, the same pinch between the android’s- Er.. Nine’s eyebrows and a displeased look. Looks like the thing didn’t take too kindly being challenged regarding his abilities to perform. Noted.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes save for the radio playing in the background to fill what would have been total silence. Gavin kept his eyes on the road, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel to the beat of whatever popular pop song was playing at the moment. He couldn’t help but glance at Nines out of the corner of his eye, the thing was just sitting there and not saying a word. Sure he wasn't exactly one for conversation, especially with something that looked like it had just rolled off the assembly line. But anything was better than sitting in an awkward silence for the next fifteen minutes.

“So, uh. Tin can-”

“It’s Nines. I would prefer you called me by some sort of name than some poorly thought out and frankly lazy insult.” Nines gave him a look. Sharp, definitely annoyed. 

“Okay, Nines.” The way Gavin said his name was almost mocking, “So, why are you here anyways? You couldn’t pick your own career? Just decided to do what you were designed to do? You always listen to orders?”

There was a moment of silence that settled for far too long as far as Gavin was concerned but he kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel the android’s gaze on him and it was unsettling. Made his skin crawl, actually.

“You know, detective.” Nines started slowly, its gaze fixated on the road, not bothering to look at Gavin. The way he said it had the detective wanting to sink into his jacket. He didn’t like how flat the thing’s voice was when it talked, but he listened anyways as Nines continued to speak, “I think that you ask all these questions, make assumptions, and make little offhanded comments because you are insecure in your own abilities as a detective and fear that someone that is far superior to yourself will move in and take away your job.” 

“What? No.” Gavin still kept his gaze on the road, not wanting to look at Nines, “Look at who’s making assumptions now.” He scoffed softly and rolled his eyes as if the android beside him could see it, “I have nothing to be insecure about. I’m actually pretty damn good at my job.”

“Of course you’d think that of yourself. Though I think you forget that I have access to all of your files. Disciplinary records. Reports and the like.” Nines gave a hum- the bastard hummed. Was it trying to get a rise out of Gavin? Was this some sort of petty payback for the little things that Gavin had said between before they left and now? Whatever the reason, it was childish in the man’s mind. Gavin went to speak but Nines cut him off for the second time on this car ride and spoke again, “Honesty is important between partners, detective Reed. Is it not?”

“Honesty? You want honesty?” Gavin looked at the plastic beside him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he did his best to keep his temper from slipping, “I honestly don’t even need you, Nines.” 

“Oh, it is very funny you mention that.” Though the look on it’s face did not match it’s words. Nines’ face was void of any sort of emotion, no sign of anything. Unsettling. That’s what that shit was. But it kept talking. The thing just kept running it’s mouth, “I don’t need you either, detective. I am capable of walking into a crime scene on my own, analyzing things and leaving with all the information needed to solve it in a quarter of the time it would take you and a team of five.”

“If you’re so great then why don’t they just replace everyone in the precinct with a bunch of you then?” He let his anger slip. Not too badly, but it was evident in his voice and he was about 99% sure that this thing could absolutely detect the fluctuation with how supposedly fantastic it was.

“Because unfortunately there was only one of me made. A shame, really.” The damned thing turned to look at Gavin now, it’s head tilted ever so slightly to the right, “But I was correct , wasn’t I, detective? Do you feel inferior?”

Fuck this. Fuck this fucking android and his smart mouth. He pulled into the crime scene, stopping abruptly. It absolutely caused a few people to turn and look at what was going on, but Gavin didn’t particularly care, “Get the fuck out of my car.”

“Pardon, detective Reed?”

“You heard me. Get out. Right now.” Gavin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he tried to push down his anger. It was just some stupid walking trash can that was trying to get a reaction out of him- It was just trying to piss him off. It wanted to get to him.

Nines unbuckled in a smooth motion, cracking the door slightly before turning to look at Gavin. Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare say a single thing you fucking-

“It’s not often that I would even entertain the idea of listening to someone so incompitent. But I do have a job to do.” Nines got out and closed the door behind him. And that was the last straw. That asshole overstepped it’s boundary and said two sentences too many. 

Gavin got out of his car seconds after the door was shut behind Nines and all but slammed the driver’s side shut, marching around the car. It caught Nines’ attention seeing the man walk towards him in such an aggressive manner but he didn’t seem too worried about it at all. In fact, Nines seemed to welcome the confrontation. 

As soon as the detective was close enough to the android, he threw a punch. He was angry, lost in his mind and seeing red. He wasn’t thinking straight, he was acting on impulse and acting on impulse usually got Gavin in a lot of trouble.

But the thing is.. His fist never came into contact with the android’s face. In fact.. It was holding him by the wrist. It had caught the punch so quickly like it was nothing. And was it.. Was it smirking at him?.. Was that a thing that androids did or was this one just.. Truly a bastard that was out to push Gavin until he snapped?

“Detective.” Nines looked at him, a glint of something flashing in it’s eyes as it stared him down, “You wouldn’t want another page added to your record, would you? I don’t think getting into a physical altercation on a crime scene with your new partner android looks all that professional, now does it?” The RK’s voice was so soft, so smooth and unbothered as it still wore that stupid fucking smirk. The goddamn thing was enjoying this, “Oh, and not to mention the witnesses. You attacking me unprompted. How shameless.”

Gavin couldn’t help but just stare at Nines, mouth agape. Who did this motherfucker thing it was? Where did it get off talking to him like this? He had no choice but to pull away, his fists balling up at his sides as he stared down the android in front of him. He didn’t know what to say to that- could he even say anything to that?..

Nines smoothed out it’s jacket, looking away from Gavin towards the scene that they were supposed to be attending to before looking back at the detective, “I would suggest we get a move on before anything else happens.” After a short pause and another smirk it added with a snide tone, “Get used to working with me. I’ll be around for a while.”

After today. Gavin was sure he was going to be replaced by something that was just a piece of plastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments or leave some kudos <3 <3


End file.
